hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Deck Recipe
Deck Recipes are a feature introduced in Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft to help budding deck-builders get a head-start on quickly crafting a solid deck to play. They’re great for both new players who haven’t built many decks, and experienced players who don’t want to create a deck entirely from scratch. To access the Deck Recipes, simply go to your Collection Manager via the “My Collection” button, select the “New Deck” option under “My Decks,” and pick your class; then you’ll see the Deck Recipes on the left-hand side. Three are available for each class, including one classic recipe, and two themed recipes. If you want to quickly jump into a game and need a deck, classic recipes are the way to go. If you’re more experienced and want to try something different, themed recipes may provide some inspiration. Classic recipes Each classic recipe consists of only Basic and Classic cards, and provides a good foundation for you to get started on building most traditional decks. Newer players will find that the classic recipe is a great tool to get familiar with the deck-building process, but they can also serve as a handy shortcut for veteran players looking to get a new deck started. Themed recipes Themed recipes revolve around certain card types or mechanics, and generally promote synergy between the cards included in the recipe. These slightly more advanced decks each promote a specific playstyle, and are better suited for more experienced players looking to try something new. Recipe lists ; *Classic Druid: As a Druid, flexibility is part of your nature. These Basic and Classic cards allow you to accelerate ahead of your opponent and to adapt to their strategy as you choose! *The Lotus' Golems: Channel the power of the Jade Golems. These minions get stronger for each one you play, so play as many as you can! *Pestilence: Corrupt the wilds and disrupt the natural order! Control a swarm of poisonous spiders, scarabs, and big Taunt minions to whittle your opponent down and show them that none can withstand the might of the Scourge. *(Removed) The Ancient Gods: Use the Druid’s Mana-generating spells to summon the servants of the Old Gods way ahead of schedule. *(Removed) Ferocious Beasts: Continuously assault your opponent with the most ferocious beasts Azeroth has to offer. And a few non-beasts. They're honorary beasts. *(Removed) Might of the Dino King: Dragons and tigers and dinos, oh my! Grow quickly and summon big dinosaurs to draw out Barnabus to stomp your opponent. *(Removed) Overwhelming Numbers: What is better than three minions? Seven, of course! Summon an army of smaller minions, and grow them into huge monsters. ; *Classic Hunter: Wild animals answer your call, as you lay down traps and strike with your bow. Hunt your opponent with this deck of Basic and Classic cards. *Deathtrap: Set traps to protect yourself as you control the pace with other spells. End the game with some of your bigger minions or a flurry of damage to your opponent's hero. *The Eternal Hunt: commands a horde of Deathrattle minions. Send your minions to die and raise them from their graves. Finish off by stitching together beasts and forming grotesque Zombeasts. *(Removed) Dinomancer: Set down your bow and claim the Dinomancer title. Summon beasts and then supersize them using your new hero power! *(Removed) The Thrill of the Hunt: This Hunter deck is one of the most aggressive in the game. Remember: if you're not attacking their hero, you're probably doing it wrong. *(Removed) Whispers of Death: Do not fear death, hero; your minions are useful to you both alive and dead. Keep trading your minions for theirs; you will eventually overwhelm them. ; *Classic Mage: Want to be a Mage? This deck of timeless Basic and Classic cards is designed to enhance and support spell casting! *Flames of the Phoenix: The chaotic fire elementals hunger for destruction! Harness their power to melt your opponent's minions away. *Kabalist Mixology: The greatest leaders in the Kabal combine their powers into a mixture of fury! Your deck has only one of each card so your leaders can unleash their full power! *Fire and Ice: is summoning elementals to do her bidding and is adding a frosty touch. Mix the power of fiery and frosty elementals to burns and freeze your foes. *(Removed) Dragonfire: The ancient dragons will crush all opposition, assuming you live long enough to summon them. told me to tell you not to embarrass him by dying. *(Removed) Madness and Magic: Cast as many spells as possible: each one will fuel the reawakening of Yogg-Saron. *(Removed) Spells Unending: This deck is packed with tons of minions who find you more cards. Trade your spells and minions for theirs aggressively to leverage the extra cards you're getting. ; *Classic Paladin: Interested in justice? Consider a career as a Paladin with these Basic and Classic cards! Command your army to control the board and cast blessed spells of the Light! *Primordial Blessings: Who really wants small minions? Make them mighty and dinosized! Cast spells on your small minions to power the crystals and unleash the mighty Galvadon. *Shields of the Light: Take the fight to the Lich King and go offensive with your Divine Shield minions! Wield the power of the divine to bolster your minions and weapons in the fight against evil. *(Removed) Dragons of Justice: Keep your opponent's board clear and finish the job with high cost dragons. *(Removed) Shields Up!: Protect your minions with Divine Shield and they’ll be able to take on two enemies at a time! *(Removed) The Mean Market: The Goons have helped you procure a few... implements. Power up the minions in your hand before sending them out on a job. *(Removed) Tide of Murlocs: Summon the greatest army of the tides. You'll need to practice your battle cry! All together now: "MRGGLGLGGGL!" ; *Classic Priest: Are you a healer? With this deck of solid Basic and Classic cards, keep your minions alive as they fight for you! *Awakenings: Summon forth a glorious host of Deathrattle minions to receive the Light's ultimate boon. *Shadowreaper's Revenge: The Void shall burn you! Use the power of the Light to accumulate fuel with . Then unleash the dark power of and your army of Spell Damage minions and spells. *(Removed) C'Thun's Clutch: Heal your minions to keep them alive long enough to see the rise of the horrific C’Thun! *(Removed) Dragonflight: Survival is key when dealing with dragons. If you can last long enough, your big dragons will end up taking over the late game. *(Removed) Strike With the Shadows: Take matters into your own hands. Trade in some healing spells for deadly shadow magic and aggressive minions! ; *Classic Rogue: Orchestrate the situation to your maximum advantage. Exploit card interactions and strike swiftly with this deadly aggressive deck of Basic and Classic cards! *The Dig: Pirates are searching the ice caverns of Un'Goro for hidden treasure. Play the same minion multiple times and unearth the Crystal Core to empower the rest of your scoundrels! *Jades of Death: Valeera and team up to wreak havoc on their foes. Command your army of Deathrattle and Jade minions to gain early tempo and finish off your opponent with and . *(Removed) Empowered Spells: Surprise your opponent with just how much damage you can do. Spell Damage minions will strengthen your spells to help finish the job. *(Removed) Echoes of Death: Trade your minions aggressively! Most of them give you an advantage when they're killed, so sacrifice away. *(Removed) Gadgetzan Dockside: The pirates are the closest thing to legitimate trade you'll get in Gadgetzan. Dock your ship and let loose a tide of piracy to rush down your opponent! *(Removed) It's Combo Time: Combo multiple cards together in a single turn for maximum effectiveness! Keep control and pair your cards effectively. ; *Classic Shaman: Elements guide your path! Use elemental magic to destroy enemy minions, and enhance your own to overwhelm your opponent. All you need is Basic and Classic cards! *Storm, Earth, and Fire: The elements have come to your aid! Call upon hordes of elementals, create mighty storms, and crush all who stand in your path... *Remorseless Winter: Control the elements of the frost and stop your opponent cold in their tracks. Freeze the blood in your enemies' veins and use ice to bolster your own minions! *(Removed) Minion Evolution: Summon as many minions as possible before evolving them! Evolve minions that have already done work for you to maximize your value! *(Removed) Murloc Association: One of Gadgetzan's fishier districts plays home to roving groups of Murlocs. Once you get enough of them together, they can overrun the enemy with a well-timed spell. *(Removed) Murlocs Unleashed: Try rushing down your opponents using the Murloc’s aggressive synergies and finish them off with direct damage. *(Removed) Totally Totems: On their own, each totem is fairly weak, but amassing an army of them can be quite scary. It’ll help you win the game, too. ; *Classic Warlock: Power is all that matters, and you take it from whatever the source. This fast paced deck of Basic and Classic cards is full of minions intent on swift destruction of your opponent. *Feed the Void: Discard your cards into the volatile Nether Portal. Tear open the rift and unlock a limitless legion of imps! *Merciless Sacrifice: True power comes at a price. Sacrifice your own minions to feed your others and embrace the darkness of the San'layn. *(Removed) Ancient Hordes: Bolster your armies with the innumerable minions of the Old Gods. Swarm the board with smaller minions to overwhelm your opponent. *(Removed) Demon Horde: Fill your board up and keep it full. Many of your cards become more powerful when you have tons of minions on the field, so decide carefully how your minions attack. *(Removed) Demons of the Kabal: The Kabal traffic in some dark magics. Unleash your darker side and summon some of the most evil demons this side of Azeroth. *(Removed) Handlock: You'll want to stay alive while using your Hero Power as much as possible, some of your cards get better the more cards you have in your hand. ; *Classic Warrior: What doesn’t kill us makes us stronger! These Basic and Classic cards take advantage of taking damage, and allow your hero to take part in the battle with weapons! *The Boomsday Project: Dr. Boom’s Mech factory is developing DEADLY technology. (Dr. Boom’s Guarantee: Probably more deadly for your opponent!) *The Gilneas Armory: Tank Up with this deck of all odd-Cost cards, Taunt your opponents as they run out of resources, then blast them with the power of Ragnaros himself! *(Removed) Guarding the Shard: Shields up! You are forging Sulfuras but need more time. Use taunt minions to protect your hero until you seize the legendary hammer and SWAT SOME INSECTS! *(Removed) No Pain, No Gain: Your minions are ready and willing to do your bidding and whatever it takes to succeed. Deal damage to your own minions and finish the job as , cleaving a path to victory with . *(Removed) Reno Jackson: This deck only has one copy of each card in it, so that can bring you back from the brink! *(Removed) Serve the Old Gods: Protect yourself as your devotion to C’Thun grows. Amass enough armor that your opponent’s efforts become futile before the Old Gods! *(Removed) The Goons' Empire: Use every trick in the Grimy Goons' playbook to get one up on your opponent. Finish them off with a huge minion you've empowered in your hand. *(Removed) Unleash Your Rage: Dealing damage to your own minions is your path to victory here. Keep them alive long enough to take damage multiple times. Missing cards Don’t have all of the cards to complete a specific Deck Recipe? No sweat! Simply click on one of the greyed out cards you’re missing, and the greatly improved “Suggest a Card” feature will help you replace it with a card from your collection. This should help make it easy to quickly finish a deck, and start playing! Patch changes * * * * External links *Introduction blog Category:Gameplay